


Phase 01: The Giggs

by SweetnessandLight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Fluff and Humor, Jim and Seb are adorable, Jim is a Little Shit, Language, M/M, Pre-Reichenbach, Sebastian Being An Asshole, Sherlock being salty, Sherlock doesn't know the Earth revolves around the Sun, The giggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetnessandLight/pseuds/SweetnessandLight
Summary: One shot. Jim visits Sherlock in Baker Street after the trial, accompanied by Sebastian, to discuss the final problem. All is going well until Jim and Seb get the giggles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea floating around in my head for a while and I thought it would be a cute one shot, I just live for my boys being happy.  
> Disclaimer: Some of the dialogue is taken from The Reichenbach Fall, BBC Sherlock. And the title is a 21 Jump Street reference because I'm trash.

The flat was small; cramped. Sebastian glanced around dispassionately as he entered behind Jim, fingering the shape of the gun under his jacket in case the inhabitants weren’t accommodating to their visit.

Sherlock Holmes faced the window, playing a piece of music Sebastian didn’t know as Jim strolled over to the fruit bowl on the desk and helped himself to an apple. Seb dropped his hand- unless the consulting detective was planning on caving Jim’s head in with a violin, they were safe. There was no sign of anyone else being in the flat.

“Johann Sebastian would be appalled.” Jim complained as Sherlock stopped playing and turned to face them.

His eyebrow twitched up questioningly at the sight of one more visitor than he had evidently been expecting.

“Speaking of which, Sherlock Holmes, meet Sebastian Moran.” Jim introduced them halfheartedly, still inspecting the décor of Sherlock’s apartment. 

“He’s a... right hand man of sorts.” Jim turned to smirk at Sebastian, who simply looked at Sherlock by means of acknowledging him. 

The detective raised his eyebrows.

“Charmed. Colonel is it?” 

Jim grinned at Seb, “Told you.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“It’s really not that difficult to guess.”

Sherlock took a step closer, looking him up and down with his violin still in hand.

“9- no, 10 years in the army. Sniper. You’re carrying a Walther P99 German semi-automatic pistol. You were on a hit this morning, stopping only to eat your breakfast in the café on Marylebone High Street before meeting your employer and coming here. I trust you enjoyed it; you tipped well.”

Sebastian looked at him for a moment- he had an unusual look about him, all messy hair and cheekbones, with an unwavering stare and slightly smug expression.

“Is it true you don’t know the Earth revolves around the sun?” Seb asked him, smirking when the demeanour fell from his face.

Jim snorted.

“Not important.” Sherlock replied, spinning on his heel and putting the violin down, gesturing for Jim to sit down in the seat opposite where he was standing.

Jim wandered over slowly, passed Sherlock and sat down in the other armchair, leaning forward and helping himself to a cup of tea from the coffee table.

Sherlock blinked before begrudgingly taking a seat in the John’s chair and picking up a cup himself.

Sebastian wandered over to the window behind what was now Jim’s chair and took up position leaning against the frame, watching the two men. 

“You know when he was on his deathbed, Bach, he heard his son at the piano playing one of his pieces.” Jim waved his hand vaguely, “The boy stopped before he got to the end-“

“-and the dying man jumped out of his bed, ran straight to the piano and finished it.” Sherlock finished his sentence.

“Couldn’t cope with an unfinished melody.”

“Neither could you,” Sherlock inclined his head, “That’s why you’ve come.”

Jim smirked, “But be honest; you’re just a tiny bit pleased.” 

“Hmm.” Sherlock’s tone was monotonous, “I wasn’t expecting extra company.” 

He glanced up at Sebastian pointedly.

“It’s understandable for you to be bitter,” Jim bit into a biscuit and continued to talk with his mouth full before Sebastian had the chance to make a less than friendly remark, “He is, essentially, a better version of John.”

Seb it his lip to stop himself from grinning and Sherlock’s eyebrows drew down over his eyes as he frowned unappreciatively.

Jim went on, “Stronger, more intelligent, easier on the eye.” Jim’s eyes glinted before adding, 

“No offence.” 

“Oh, none taken.” Sherlock replied untruthfully.

“I outrank him too.” Sebastian stated, adding insult to injury.

“And he knows the Earth revolves around the sun.” Jim said, his voice wavering slightly with the effort of not laughing.

“Just out of curiosity, what did you think it revolved around? Or did you think the Sun and the Moon moved around us in opposite directions?” Sebastian asked, walking over to sit on the desk chair next to Jim.

“You do know the Earth is a sphere, right?” Jim questioned him further before he had a chance to answer, causing Sebastian to snigger loudly.

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“I told John; I did know, I just deleted it.” 

“So you didn’t actually know?” Sebastian raised his eyebrows, still grinning.

“At the time...no.” Sherlock answered, sighing audibly with irritation.

Jim had started snickering now; and put down his teacup on the table shakily before helping himself to another biscuit.

“He deleted it, Sebastian, duh.” He said before cramming the biscuit into his mouth to stifle the laughter.

Seb screwed his eyes shut.

“That’s the stupidest fucking thing I’ve ever heard.”

Sherlock sipped his tea as the two men cackled like a couple of school children for a good minute, spurring each other on with the sound of the other’s laughter as soon as there was a moment of quiet.

“Sorry.” Jim apologised as he composed himself, exhaling deeply and closing his eyes.

“By all means, enjoy yourselves.” Sherlock replied.

“Whooh. Okay. I’m ready now, what were we talking about?” Jim smoothed his face over into an overly serious expression, turning to ‘shush’ Sebastian, who was still sniggering.

Sherlock crossed his legs.

“Me. Apparently being pleased about your little visit.” 

“Ahh yes. Well we both know it’s true, I mean-“ He stopped as he caught movement in his peripheral vision.

“Moran, I can see you over there. Sherlock and I are trying to have a conversation.”

He turned to glower at his right hand man, but the sight of the sniper sat in the chair, hand clamped over his mouth, shoulders jerking up and down with silent laughter caused a giggle to rip through his own lips.

“I honestly don’t see what’s so funny.” Sherlock complained as they started up again, Jim now leaning forward with his head buried in his hands.

“You do know the Earth is a sphere, right?” Sebastian whispered as his body rocked, referencing Jim’s earlier question.

Jim giggled uncontrollably at this reminder.

Sherlock got up out of the chair abruptly, apparently deciding to leave his company to compose themselves as he went into the kitchen to boil the kettle for a second time.

“No no no Sherlock, come back. I’m fine now, I promise.” Jim readjusted himself in the chair as he attempted to smooth the smile off his face for the second time.

“He’s sulking.” Sebastian had almost managed to recover. 

“You shut up.” Jim attempted to snap at him, voice dangerously close to breaking with laughter.

“You weren’t even supposed to be here and now you’re distracting me.”

“I’m not doing anything!” Seb protested.

“Your face is making me laugh, look the other way.” Jim waved his hand, pointedly looking in the opposite direction from Sebastian.

“Wow.” Sebastian shuffled around in the chair so that he faced the door of the flat as Sherlock returned from the kitchen and resumed his position in John’s chair.

“Ready?” Sherlock asked, taking a sip of his second cup of tea.

“Entirely.” Jim replied, smoothing down the front of his suit, “So; have you told your little friends yet?”

“Told them what?” 

“Why I broke into all those places and never took anything.” Jim’s smooth tone had returned, untainted with the previous waver of he and Sebastian’s outburst.

“You were advertising all through the trial.” The irritation had also gone from Sherlock’s eyes, which were now burning with fascination, “You were showing the world what you can do.”

“And you were helping.” Jim told him, “Big client list; rouge governments, intelligence communities, terrorist cells. They all want me. Suddenly,” He picked up another biscuit and raised it to his mouth, “I’m Mr Sex.”

There was a tremendous snort of laughter; Sebastian was now leant forward in the chair, cradling his head in his hands as his shoulders shook violently.

“MORAN.” Jim’s eyes were manic as he turned to fix Sebastian with a stare that should have rendered him silent; but Seb’s eyes were still clamped shut as he attempted to right his breathing.

Sherlock’s eyes rolled again, “Does he need to go outside?”

Jim’s eyes were still fixed on Sebastian.

“I’m going to have you skinned, Moran; I hope you know that.”

Seb clutched his chest as he continued laughing, managing to choke out the words, “Mr Sex.” 

Something disturbed the dark expression on Jim’s face- one side of his mouth began slowly creeping upwards and his eyes glinted before a giggle slipped between his lips.

“I hate you.” He breathed as the laughter took hold of him again.

Sherlock frowned with a mixture of irritation and genuine confusion as he watched the two men all but split their sides with childish amusement, before deciding to abandon the attempted conversation and leave them to it.

“I’ll be in my bedroom if anyone needs me.” He said as he got up and strode out of the living room.

Neither of them heard him.


End file.
